The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Electronic devices have become an indispensable part of daily life for the average person in the developed world. With each electronic device that a person obtains, there is most likely an associated power cord or charging cable. Maintaining these power cords and charging cables in an organized fashion while they are attached to their associated electronic devices or while they are being stored can be a challenge.